Minguante
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Ginevra conseguira quebrá-lo, e todos os lugares pareciam ter ecos de seu riso. DG. UA. Projeto Across the Universe. VIAGEM NO TEMPO.


**Minguante**

"_In my place, in my place_

_There were lines I couldn't change_

_I was lost, on yeah."_

As pessoas acham que se elas pudessem mudar o passado – ou mesmo o futuro – tudo seria resolvido. Só que elas não sabiam exatamente como era _poder_ fazê-lo e nunca dar certo.

Ou, pior: precisar continuar depois disso.

Astória era linda, e achava que aquele carro mágico era toda a diversão que poderia existir no planeta. Conhecer outros tempos, outros lugares, de dentro de um conversível. "Esse é o sonho", costumava dizer.

Tinha gostos caros, e um sorriso perfeito. Os cabelos caiam loiros e claros, como os dele, e costumava colocar a mão sobre a sua quando ele mudar de marcha, imediatamente antes de mudar de tempo. O nariz era pequeno e arrebitado, a boca pálida e fina. Tinha o corpo de uma bailarina, e a astúcia de uma mulher muito mais velha.

Draco notava que todos os homens pareciam olhá-la com cobiça, e parte de si provavelmente notara que ela era maravilhosa.

Mas Astória sempre seria só distração, porque ele não podia mudar o que tinha acontecido, e vagava com a loira ao lado, meio perdido.

Ela nunca seria Ginevra.

"_I was lost, I was lost_

_Crossed lines I shouldn't have crossed_

_I was lost, oh yeah"_

Quando paravam em alguma estalagem, entre uma viagem e outra, ele deitava e fechava os olhos, procurando descanso. Mas a única coisa que conseguia, eram sonhos atormentadores.

Os cabelos ruivos soltos no vento enquanto corriam.

O pingente de pedra-da-lua que dera a ela em uma viagem à Idade Média.

A forma como ela sorria para ele, tão cheia de vida.

Os lábios dela nos dele, em uma noite de verão em Veneza. O momento em que tudo mudou e deixou de ser uma travessura para tornar-se paixão.

Ao visitar os lugares que tinham estado, quase conseguia sentir os braços dela em torno de seu corpo, ouvir sua voz.

Só tinha o silêncio, agora.

Sequer conseguira descobrir o que a fizera ir embora, o que a fizera abandoná-lo por aquele idiota de olhos verdes e óculos fundo de garrafa. Tudo que ela fizera fora lhe devolver o colar.

Tinha esmagado a pedra da lua até tornar-se pó. Tinha voltado atrás e tentado de tudo. Imaginara se ele tinha enganado-a.

_"Yeah, how long must you wait for him?_

_Yeah, how long must you pay for him?_

_Yeah, how long must you wait for him?"_

Mas nenhuma viagem tinha trazido resposta. Só um vazio ainda maior, e a solidão que Astória jamais seria capaz de curar. Não era apenas estar só.

Era estar quebrado.

Ginevra conseguira quebrá-lo, e todos os lugares pareciam ter ecos de seu riso. Ficava com raiva, às vezes, e soturno. Quando estava nesse humor sombrio, a loira sequer se aproximava.

Não chorou, não poderia chorar. Não era um homem que admitia derrota.

Apenas acelerava e passava a marcha, passando para outro momento no tempo.

Procurando um lugar que não tivesse o eco da voz firme e animada da ruiva.

_"I was scared, I was scared_

_Tired and underprepared_

_But I wait for you"_

Ao mesmo tempo, sabia que a raiva era pura falácia. Caso ela caminhasse novamente para perto do carro, caso abrisse a porta do conversível vermelho, ele iria aceitá-la de volta.

Iriam brigar, claro. Haveria amargura por algum tempo, e irritação, e talvez até acusações. Porém, não a mandaria embora.

Sempre tinham tido uma relação entre o doce e o amargo, entre o picante e o azedo. Simplesmente a devolveria seu banco, e lhe encheria de anéis, pulseiras, cordões de pedra-da-lua até que ela brilhasse tanto quanto a própria.

Tinha esperança que ela voltaria.

Esperava-a, mesmo quando fingia o contrário.

_"If you go, if you go_

_Leaving me here on my own_

_Well I wait for you"_

E Astória o seguia mesmo assim, e ele tolerava. Mas nunca a amou, como amava Ginevra. Quando ela resolveu ir embora, não a esperou, como esperava a ruiva. Não a valorizou, como valorizava a ruiva.

Nunca viu que a loira adorava o chão que ele pisava.

Draco era um idiota, cabeça dura, teimoso; ela diria, e era a mais pura verdade.

Para ele, o sol nascia e se punha nos cabelos da ruiva.

Para ele, o tempo em que ela amava e queria aquele maldito quatro-olhos era só transitório.

Ainda bem que conseguiu pular até o fim da história.

Ginevra não era mais tão jovem, ou tão bonita quanto em sua memória, mas era dele novamente (e se não ficasse pulando de tempo em tempo, descobriria que ficara fora da vida dele por muito pouco tempo).

Quando ela entrou, tirou de seu porta-luva uma pulseira, e colocou em seu braço.

"Para sempre?"

"Para sempre."

E enquanto pisava na embreagem para passar a marcha, pode ver o brilho da lua refletindo nas pedras polidas na pulseira.

Dele, novamente.

_"Please, please, please_

_Come on and sing to me_

_To me, me_

_Come on and sing it out, out, out_

_Come on and sing it now, now, now_

_Come on and sing it"_


End file.
